Salior
Salior, meaning "Safety" in Alewic, a realm once inhabited by trolls, is currently the only realm inhabited by freemen. The realm is massive, covered by cold taigas in the north (which include the penninsula of Avalon), a massive temperate continent south of that known as Heim, and an arid desert even farther south known as Aran. To the far west, there is a vast rainforest region known as Squam. There is also an island far out in the western ocean known as Heroshi. History · Humanity lives in the realm of Alew, a world that is enslaved by a group known as the Derype. The Derype have dark magicks and live forever, at the cost of having a huge thirst for human blood. In order to quench this thirst, the derype farm the humans of alew like cattle, and use them to sustain their thirst. · A religion forms amongst the enslaved known as the Trodden, who worship a god known as The Lord of the Trodden. The religion teaches that humanity is trodden upon, but will one day gain freedom. · When the Derype hear of this new religious movment forming, they try their best to end it by slaughtering humans by the thousands. This causes the trodden to worship in secret, to avoid being caught by their Derype overlords. · A group within the Trodden forms, known as the Raimsar (meaning “hope” in Alewish). The Raimsar underground organization begins doing all it can to fight against the Derype, but is not very successful. · The Raimsar make a breakthrough when they discover a portal to another realm. The new realm is named “Salior”. Rumors of Salior spread amongst humanity. · In secret, the Raimsar manages to gather a group of humans and send them through the portal to the new realm to settle there. The group of humans, after arriving in this new realm, is slaughtered by a local race which become known as “trolls”. · The Raimsar gather a second raiding party to Salior, this time armed and ready to fight. · The Spoken Era begins. · The first humans arrive in the world of Salior from Alew, and build a fortress of Clainswort. The portal opening opened up in Avalon. Avalon is a harsh northern continent, and proves to be a hard place for the humans to survive in. South of Avalon over an ocean is the continent of Heim, which is much more temperate. · Meanhwile in Alew, the Derype discover the Raimsar’s portal. In order to prevent the derype from taking over Salior, the portal is blocked, meaning no one could go back and forth from either side anymore. · The fortress of Clainswort is sieged by an alliance of troll tribes from northern Avalon. The humans are defeated. · Survivors of the battle are enslaved by the trolls. · Trolls learn much from humanity, stealing their technologies like metal smithing. · Human slaves are traded to regions as far as the desert of Aran. · A group of Raimsar continues to exist in secret, and manages the portal block to keep the Derype from coming through. The portal becomes known as “The Bolted Door”. · After about a thousand years, the human slaves outnumber the trolls. · Human rebellions are instilled by the secretive Raimsar. One by one, troll civilizations fall into civil war as the Great Slave Rebellion rages on. · The trolls are slowly defeated, as human warlords rise to power across the land. · Eventually, three human religions compete for control of Heim: the Irkene, the Druids, and the Stillarts. · A man named Haravin comes to the conclusion that all three gods worked together to make creation, starting the belief of Makerism. · The belief starts out as unpopular, but it is adopted by the Ravadine peoples. · The Ravadine peoples build a massive army, and slowly conquer all of Heim, forming a massive empire. When they do this, the belief of Makerism is forced throughout the land and becomes commonplace. · The Raimsar suffer from an internal civil war, where a group of confederates say that the empire is enslaving mankind, and it must be stopped. This eventually leads to the use of dark magicks from Alew to cause chaos and break apart the empire. · After a thousand years of unification, a great zombie plague occurs, and the empire pulls its forces into its capital to defend their homeland. After this, the empire slowly falls apart. All that is left of the empire is the “Imperial Remnant,” which eventually changes its name to the Kingdom of Ravadine. · After a long and cold winter, the zombies freeze to death and the plague ends. 90% of the population has been wiped out to the plague. · The age of low kingdoms begins, as several small kingdoms emerge from the ruins of the zombie plague. This is a dark age, where paganism sweeps across Heim from the north, and Makerism begins to lose ground. New parties raid from Avalon, and take over many regions, bringing paganism along with them. Many wooden settlements are built in the ruins of ancient stone cities of the Ravadine, as people begin to repopulate the world. The church of the maker is separated by many schisms, as different popes vie for power. · The Bloodwines, a group founded by a man named Rama Blackadder, forms in northern Raland. This cult of brigands worships the god Ramaraunt, who teaches that “the weak must pay the strong, or die”. · The Trisades begin, as an army of makerists all over Heim fight against the pagans in a series of conflicts in attempt to regain ground. · As the human population begins to grow again, kingdoms begin to grow in size as they conquer one another. From the darkness of the age of low kingdoms rises a society of scholars and sprawling cities. The church of the Makerists reunifies under one pope. The age of High Kingdoms begins.